The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program encoded on a non-transitory computer readable medium.
In recent years, with widespread use of image-capture apparatuses that are capable of capturing still pictures and/or moving pictures, the amounts of still-picture content and/or moving-picture content collected by individual users are on the rise. Thus, there are increasing demands for a summary viewing technology, i.e., a new method of searching for and viewing still-picture archives and/or moving-picture archives.
With advancement of information processing technology, electronic books, electronic comics, and so on are becoming common and there are also increasing demands for easy generation of such electronic comics from still pictures and/or moving pictures photographed by the individual users.
In view of such demands, as the method of viewing a summary of content including a still picture and/or a moving picture, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-191934 discloses a technology in which images are automatically extracted from content including a still picture and/or a moving picture and the extracted images are arranged in a comic style to provide a user with a content summary (digest).